The present invention relates to a system for facilitating management and organisational development for example of the type that supports the processes of expertise capture, management, transformation and/or capacity building, enabling people and organisations to identify potential synergistic relationships and connecting them together in such a way as to support synergetic knowledge sharing, collaboration, action taking, learning.
Significant structural and process change, known as “Transformation”, is a pressing requirement for governments (to support Service Delivery) and corporations to support strategic change and good corporate governance.
It is becoming widely accepted that the challenge for CEOs, Executives and Managers in public and private sectors is not so much to create good strategy and policy, but to effectively implement policy and strategy. An individual can manage a project or program with a to-do-list linked to certain project objectives. For an organisation of many people, the complexity of managing objectives and actions limits the ability to maintain effective alignment, coordination and delivery. Potential economies of scale are lost to inefficiencies of inconsistent objectives and uncoordinated actions. Most major corporations and government organisations use indicators. Most use intranet or web search engines and portals.
Even small organisations are often ineffective and inefficient because different people in different parts of the organisation are working in different directions, which at worst cancel each other out or, at best, do not support one another optimally. Furthermore, organisations and networks of organisations often make the same mistakes repeatedly, because they fail to learn from experience. In this respect, a person in a role or function gains important knowledge and experience; when they move on or are replaced, their knowledge goes with them.
Search engines and knowledge discovery tools help users to find information they need from a mass of available information created for many different purposes, both from the Internet and so-called Intra-nets. However, the amount of information that becomes available can become excessive, particularly when there is no effective filing system.
Also, when a process such as a complex change program is being contemplated, it may become clear at the outset that the management capacity available, i.e. the management experience, competence and skills needed, is insufficient. Indeed, lack of management capacity is a major limitation to large change programs, including, for example, the implementation of e-government.